More Than A Beautiful Face
by RoseAmador
Summary: My tribute to Nikki Bella. Nikki is reflecting before her match with Charlotte. She is tired of being underestimated and is determined to make history.


**I started watching wrestling again about 3 years ago. I have to admit I was not impressed by The Bellas. As I have watched Nikki's rise to become the Diva's Champion. I have a new respect for her. This story just kinda popped in my head and I thought I would share. Hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer:** This is a work of fiction. I am not affiliated with WWE or the characters mentioned.

* * *

 **Monday Night Raw 9-14-2015**

She stood looking at her reflection in the mirror. Her big brown eyes sparkled with enthusiasm. She considered her eyes to be her best feature. She could draw men in just with a simple stare as well as frighten her enemies with a glare. Her second favorite feature was her long brunette hair currently with streaks of blond throughout and it came to her waist.

Her skin was smooth and olive color. Her face was flawless. There were no blemishes or scares on her face. Something she owed to good genes. She moved in closer for a better inspection. She had hands on her hairline as her fingertips started running over her forehead then caressed her medium arched eyebrows. Her fingertips then ran over the bridge of her nose, her least favorite feature. She then smoothed over her high cheek bones. Lastly, her fingertips ran over her plump full lips.

Nikki Bella knew she was beautiful. She had been told my times by all sorts of people for as long as she could remember. She knew that her beauty would help her go beyond the middle class existence she grew up in. Since she was a child Nikki always wanted to be famous at first she thought she would achieve this goal by being a model then an actress.

But it was funny the one thing she never thought would give her the fame she so desperately sought was her childhood passion. Wrestling. If someone had told her 8 years ago she would become a wrestler and that wrestling would give her, her heart's desire, she would have laugh in their face. However, wrestling had done just that and she gave herself to the sport that made her feel like someone special. A sport that made her feel empowered by the strength of her body and mind. Nikki was in the best shape of her entire life, it gave her a confidence she never had, it made her feel beautiful and powerful all at the same time.

With the arrival of those 4 bitches from NXT, all clamoring for her title making fun of her reign as the current Diva's Champion, people began to question her ability and focused more on her appearance. Those NXT bitches had no respect for her. They taunted her because she liked wearing tight dress and high heels. There was nothing wrong with wanting to show off your assets especially when you have killed yourself in the gym everyday to get this body. They also poked fun at her fake boobs, again who wouldn't want to look and feel their best especially when you have the money to make improvements. They could call Nikki vain, narcissistic, arrogant but to say she was not worthy of her Diva's Championship Title is where she drew the line. Nikki had worked the last 8 years perfecting her in ring ability and preparing for the opportunity to hold the Diva's title. She had finally made it and no Diva was a threat. She was more than a beautiful face. If her competition wish to focus on her looks and underestimate her ability as a wrestler and her passion for this sport then that was their undoing.

People were talking about the Divas Revolution as if it were a new concept but it had been going on since she started with the WWE and she, Nikki Bella was a big part of it. When she had arrived on the scene the Divas Division was a joke. It was well known that when the Divas came out to the ring the fans would use this opportunity to go to the concession stands or to the bathroom, so they wouldn't miss the men's matches. The fans were bored of the women bitch slapping each other, the hair pulling or screaming that often became part of the matches. Women like Lita and Trish Stratus had proven that a woman could fight as a aggressive as any man and still be a woman, whether it as a girly girl or a tomboy. Only a few years ago the Diva's Division had many talented Divas such as Michelle McCool and Beth Phoenix to name a few and more recently AJ Lee but they had retired or left, leaving a gaping hole.

Nikki stepped up and showed that a woman can be dominant not just beautiful. A woman could have muscles and wrestle like a man and still be a woman and a sexy woman at that. She had showed there was nothing wrong with a woman having muscles that it didn't take away from their beauty but added to it because it was a display of a woman's strength. She proved like her predecessors that a woman could take a hit and deliver one just as deadly. She had chosen her finishing move with care. The Rack Attack, it was a move meant to show her power and strength, but also meant to instill fear in her opponents that faced her in the ring.

If these bitches wanted her title then they were going to have to take it from her because Nikki Bella was not going to hand over the title she had worked for 8 long years to obtain. The injuries, the aches, the pains, the hours spent in the gym, watching what she eat, sacrificing friends and family to travel across the country and the world and taking a back seat to less talented Divas, biding her time for when it was her turn.

No she didn't do all that so she could hand over her title to self-entitled bitch who's genes came from a wrestling legend, or the Irish import who claimed to be an lass kicker or the newbie Goth girl who kept shouting that this was her house or to the petite red head who called herself the boss. They would have to take it from her and Nikki Bella would fight them tooth and nail. Whether it was a clean fight or dirty one, she would do whatever she had to do to keep her title and her right to call herself the one of the greatest Divas of all time.

But Nikki Bella knew something they didn't, she was more than a beautiful face and they would pay for underestimating her and for their jokes at her reign as the current Diva's Champion. Nikki turned around and grabbed her championship belt off the chair and stared at it for a few seconds. She then glanced at her image in the mirror one more time. She put her shoulders back, her head was held high and her jaw set with determination as she opened the door to make her way to the ring for tonight's match against Charlotte. She would walk away tonight still the reigning Diva's Champion in turn setting a record as the longest reigning Diva of all time, because she was more than a beautiful face. She was a champion. She was Nikki Bella.


End file.
